Kabras Are Never Wrong
by SugarQueen8490
Summary: Kabras were many things, but wrong was never one of them.


**Hey, so I was just bored one day. So I wrote this. I made myself a challenge to write something fluffy without being too horribly OOC. So I hope I succeeded! :D**

_~L~_

He looked at her, melting beneath her emerald gaze. How could he even face her? How could he even look into her eyes and not feel like the Devil himself had spawned him? The truth was… he couldn't. He felt absolutely, positively _despicable. _

He was so disappointed in himself for what he had done to her, an innocent teenage girl who had no idea that he was only using her like a steppingstone on the river of ambition. He was so disappointed in the fact that he had obeyed his tyrant of a mother and left this girl to die. He was so, utterly sick with himself because he had let the only good thing that had ever happened to him walk away without even calling out to her to tell her to come back.

Why? Why would he do that? Fear. More than anything on this entire planet, he feared his mother and father in a way that no child should ever fear their parents. He had to go through the motions of life to get through each day, only to be haunted by their faces in slumber. The only true peace he found was spending time with his little sister, telling her that one day life would be good again when he turned eighteen and could run away. Then, this amazing girl had stepped into his life. He had completely discarded all his fear of his parents and gone against their rules. He'd _fallen in love. _

Then he'd totally screwed it up. He'd had his chance to prove himself to her that he really was the man that she'd interpreted him as, but… he'd obeyed his parents instead. He'd left her to die in a cave in South Korea, and it was all he could do to keep himself from looking back.

His mother's voice still echoed in his ears. "Remorse is weakness, Ian. There is no room for the weak in this world. That's why they always get picked off by the strong ones. No son of mine will be a weakling. _Understand_?"

No. He didn't. Why must showing regret for something horrible you've done always be a sign of weakness? He was a strong fighter with a strong will. But now, as he looked into this girl's jade green eyes, he disintegrated, and he knew he loved her. That had always been another big thing in his family.

"Love is FLO, Ian. For Losers Only." Maybe that was something he could certainly agree on. He felt like a loser at that point. How much lower could he get?

"I'm sorry," he said to her. The words were so foreign on his lips, so unnatural-sounding coming from him that he almost thought someone else in the room had said it. No. It was just them.

"No you're not," she said bluntly. "You never were."

She started to turn around, to walk away. It felt like something horribly important was being ripped from his fingers, something so important that he was ready to fight hard for it. So he rushed up to her retreating form, turned her around and kissed her. He only used his lips to keep her in place. His arms fell to his sides so she could escape if she so desired.

She was startled at first, stiffening when his lips met hers for the first time since after he betrayed her. She gave into him a bit, relaxing her muscles and flowing with the persistent motion of his lips. He tasted like coffee and cinnamon. Suddenly, she realized what she was doing and shoved him away from her.

"Stop it! Stop ruining everything! Just when I get over you, you do something like this! When will you stop trying to make my life miserable?"

The look on his face that registered just then made her stop in her tracks. He looked hurt, sad, almost… remorseful. She caught herself before she could apologize and hardened her heart to him. It was only a trick after all.

"I'm not lying to you, Amy. This isn't a trick," he said, his face now a mask of unreadable emotions. That truly set her off the edge. There was nothing to go by, no way to tell if he was being legitimate, no falter in his tone. Of course not. He was a Kabra, raised from birth how to be cool and suave and _deceitful_. So she did the first thing that came to her mind. She slapped him. It could've been a thunderclap for how hard she hit him.

"_I hate you_!" she screamed. Then, she turned around and ran, back to her brother and au pair, back to where things made sense. Ian called after her, but she wiped the stinging tears from her eyes and ran on until she couldn't hear him call her name anymore.

Ian kept screaming for her well after she disappeared. She didn't even turn back to look at him. It was okay, though. For a split second, she had kissed him back. She had returned the passionate feelings that he had for her. He knew she still had feelings for him, no matter how slight. He could get her back, though it wouldn't be anytime soon. _That_ was for sure.

He turned the opposite way and left. Over the weeks and months and years that went by after that moment, he thought of her often. He didn't let her being completely possess his thoughts and actions, though, because he was one hundred percent sure that he was right about her feelings. In the end, he was. Of course he was. Kabras were many things, but wrong was never one of them.

_~L~_

**So I'm not exactly sure when this is set, but it was obviously after Korea and most likely after the Clues ended. Oh, and in your reviews (which YOU WILL WRITE), I want you guys to tell me how you interpreted the ending. I just want to see if it got across like I thought it would. ^^ R & R!**

**~Sugar**


End file.
